The Letter in the Male
by Shinju90
Summary: A serial killer is murdering young men across the East coast, Sweets gets an odd letter in the mail but doesn't realize the significance because Booth is keeping him from the grisly details of the case. TEMP HIATUS TT.TT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer(will only be in the first chapter): I don't own Bones. I'm making no money from this sad little fan fiction. **Updates will probably be very far apart.**

* * *

**The Letter in the Male**

**Chapter One**

Lance Sweets rolled over and stared longingly at the clock, hopelessly wishing that the next second would start time winding backwards. Inevitably though as the clock ticked time moved forward and sounded the alarm that it was time to wake and start a new day. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and pouted at the sunlight streaming between his curtains. He resisted but eventually his eyes were draw to the empty space next to him. A frustrated sigh escaped as he collapsed back onto the bed and drew the covers over his head.

The alarm rang five minutes later and with a groan he gave up on his attempt at sleeping in. He left his covers a mess and trampled over dirty clothes on the way to the shower. After he was clean he grabbed a razor and glanced into the mirror. It was a fruitless search though and he tossed the unused razor back into the medicine cabinet. With a towel wrapped around his hips he shuffled through the mess to his closet.

He slid open the door on the left side and sifted through the clean suits that were hanging. Choosing the suit that had the least amount of wrinkles he got dressed and set about to fixing his breakfast. He flipped on the TV as he poured milk onto his Lucky Charms and watched cartoons for a few minutes before finding a local news channel.

As he chewed and slurped he watched the most recent report on a series of brutal mutilations spanning the east coast. A body had been found in an alley in the D.C. suburbs, a young man of about twenty four. His chewing slowed as they switched to a shot of Booth and Dr. Brennan loading the body to take it back to the Jeffersonian. Sweets glanced at the clock as he switched off his television and dumped his bowl into the sink. Grabbing his keys from the key ring by the door he locked up and headed to work.

* * *

There were files of case after case on his desk, all unsolved, all requesting him to do a profile of the killer's. He searched for a file from Agent Booth but after his third search he gave up. Booth hadn't sent him the file. He either hadn't sent it yet or had already sent it to someone else. Sighing he got to work. There were other cases that required his attention.

He welcomed the distraction as a clerk dropped off his mail. He discarded some as junk mail immediately and sat others to the side as personal letters. Furrowing his brow in curiosity he paused on an unmarked letter. It had his name written on the front, but no address or return address. Curiosity prevailed and ripped open the letter. Inside was a single slip of paper, with a single sentence written in messy handwriting.

"I see you."

His frown deepened and he sat back in his chair to study the handwriting. It was sloppy, he hadn't studied handwriting analysis but it somehow seemed angry to him. Placing the letter back in the envelope he decided that he would take it to the Jeffersonian later to see if they would analyze it for him. He turned his attention to the last letter in the pile of mail and grimaced.

The FBI employed many psychologists. Sweets was only one of many, and the youngest the Bureau had ever employed. Many of the of psychologists discredited him because of his youth and inexperience. They attempted to undermine him at every chance they got. Then Dr. John Rousoe had gotten a hold of his past records. Ever since he had been attempting to get Sweets to be a subject in a study he was conducting.

The letter was asking if they could meet sometime that day to go over possible dates for research. Glancing at the clock Sweets thrust the strange letter and some case files into his briefcase and made a hasty exit. He knew what Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth would say if they knew that he was attempting to get out of becoming a research subject himself when he was currently studying them.

But Sweets knew precisely what kind of research Rousoe was planning to do and it was nothing like the research he was doing. He made his way quickly to the elevator and repeatedly hit the close button before a hand was forced through the closed doors and Rousoe himself stepped into the elevator and let the door close.

"Dr. Sweets! I wonder did you get my message? I was wondering what days you would be free for my study?" He was standing very close, even though they were the only two people in the elevator. Sweets forced himself to stay calm. He didn't like being this close to Rousoe, the man seriously freaked him out.

"Dr. Rousoe, I don't think I ever got the message. But I also don't actually remember agreeing to do the study." Rousoe smiled and Sweets felt a chill go down his spine. He fought with himself to maintain eye contact. He noticed his hands shaking slightly and tried to contain it. His eyes wanted to flicker to the floor number but he resisted.

"But Dr. Sweets, I don't think I will ever get another chance like this. There are plenty of people out there who were abused as children that I can study to see if they are still affected in their everyday lives. But I don't think I'll ever have such an interesting subject dropped into my lap again. You, an abused child, taught the act of psychology. Taught to heal what you yourself had been damaged by." The doors opened and Sweets made himself stand his ground, resisting the urge to run. Rousoe clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry about it right now Lance. We'll discus it some other time." He left and Sweets only realized he was alone when the doors started to close. Then made his way to his car and collapsed. Resting his forehead on the steering wheel he decided that getting something to eat would help calm his jumpy nerves, then he would head to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

"Isn't Dr. Sweets your profiler? Shouldn't you be taking this case to him Agent Booth? I don't believe I have clearance to see these documents."

Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Gordon Wyatt sat at the dinner on the corner. Between them on the table was the case file for the serial killer that was terrifying young men across the eastern coast.

"Look Gordon Gordon, I know Sweets is supposed to be really good at his job and I know that he's done work in the past that has actually been productive to catching the bad guys. But for this one, I want an adult with some experience to look over the case and do the profile." Booth leaned forward on his elbows as he spoke and then pushed the file across the table. With a sigh Dr. Wyatt flipped the file halfway open, so passing customers of the diner couldn't see the grisly images within.

Booth glanced over the files and photos in his hands giving commentary as he read. "This is a first class sicko. First he stalks out young guys that he suspects are gay. So far only two of his five victims actually were. Then he sends them a creepy letter in the mail and kidnaps them." Glancing around Booth lowered his voice and leaned closer. "He beats them and carves insults into their skin. What he writes differs between his victims, but he always brands a giant letter H into their chests. Then he rapes them and cuts their throats."

"Thank you Agent Booth, but I gathered that information myself from the file." Both men looked up as the door chimed signaling a new customer and on a reflex Dr. Wyatt flipped the file closed.

* * *

Sweets smiled and waved when he saw Agent Booth and Dr. Wyatt sitting at the dinner. His feet carried him towards them and he saw the file as Wyatt flipped it closed and he realized what they were doing. Booth was getting Dr. Wyatt's opinion on the case. His smile faltered slightly. Booth didn't trust him to be able to do his job. He wanted someone more experienced for this case. They needed someone who wouldn't screw up, someone more mature. That was reasonable he told himself as he reached the table. Dr. Wyatt had been a brilliant psychologist, with lots of more experience than him. It made since that Booth would go to him for this case. Stopping at their table he willed himself to be genuinely happy. If he was faking Dr. Wyatt would notice. Then again, he probably already had.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Wyatt. Nice seeing you guys here. What are you up too?" As if he didn't know. Booth fidgeted, Sweets guessed he was probably feeling a little guilty.

"Nothing much Sweets. Gordon Gordon and I are just going over some stuff for a case. No big deal really." His lie was so obvious that even Zack would have seen through it. His happiness meter was quickly heading south, he needed to leave. However Dr. Wyatt seemed to have noticed.

"Would you like to join us Dr. Sweets? We could use your opinion as well."

He smiled at Dr. Wyatt, always trying to include him. Before shaking his head and motioning to the counter. "No, I was just going to pick something up. I wanna drop something off at the Jeffersonian for Angela to take a look at. I'll see you guys later." He left the table and ordered some food to go at the counter. He didn't feel much like eating now, but he couldn't just walk out now. As he left he noticed how relieved Agent Booth seemed and he tossed the hamburger and fries into a garbage can.

* * *

"Agent Booth, you should have never brought this file to me. Dr. Sweets is very upset that you don't trust him to assist with the case!" Dr. Wyatt was frustrated. Dr. Sweets was an adult, sometimes immature, but he was good at what he did. It was amazing that he was so accomplished at such a young age. True he lacked experience, but he would never gain that necessary experience if no one ever gave him a chance.

"Hey, it's not that I don't trust him. It's just, he's still a kid ya know?" Booth leaned back and shoved a french fry into his mouth. "The way he talks sometimes reminds me of Parker. I don't want to have to expose him to something like this. I mean with his past wouldn't a case like this kinda hit close to home?"

Dr. Wyatt sighed, "Agent Booth your intentions are noble but your intent has been misinterpreted. Dr. Sweets feels that you don't trust him to get the job done." Booth let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine! He said he was going to be at the Jeffersonian, lets head back and let him take a look at the file and I'll explain." Dr. Wyatt nodded and pulled one of the letters out of the file. Glancing at the paper Booth frowned. "All the victims received the same letter either at home or at work the morning that they were kidnapped." Dr. Wyatt nodded distracted, then he read the single sentence out loud.

"I see you."

* * *

A/N: Hi all. This is my first Bones fanfic and I'm very unsure of writing it because I relate to Booth in the fact that I need subtitles and a dictionary to understand what the squints say sometimes. So any facts that relate to the science are going to looked up online and we all know that they will be perfect because EVERYTHING posted online is accurate.

So I will probably make quite a few mistakes with this. But I appreciate Constructive Criticism. I will probably make a few grammatical errors as well, so I apologize for them in advance. If you like it so far go ahead a leave me a review, but flames are hot and they burn. So I'd rather not play with them thank you very much.

Dr. Sweets is my neck in neck with Zack for being my favorite character in the show. I just have a thing for side characters, I'm not saying he's gay in this fanfic(Not that I disapprove of him being gay in fan fiction, I'd enjoy a good Sweets/Zack fic) Just that my baddie thinks he is.

Wow…that's the longest Authors note I've ever left…


	2. Chapter 2

The Letter in the Male

Chapter Two

Angela Montenegro sighed as she took another look at the flesh markers on the skull and adjusted her reconstruction. This was the first victim of their newest case. He had been found in a river five miles inside the Virginia state line. He was approximately age twenty-four and had been dead for around two months. Four others were found in other rivers, all around the age of twenty-four, all had died within the last two months and they all had similar features. Slowly she adjusted the height of the forehead and cheekbones as there was a knock at the door. Turning off the hologram Angela turned to the door.

"Hey there Sweets! What can I do for you? Please tell me that this doesn't have anything to do with putting beautiful faces on dead boys." He paused and then smiled as he pulled an envelope from inside his pocket.

"Nope. I got a weird letter in the mail this morning and I was wondering if you could maybe analyze the handwriting. See if you can match it to any past clients that might be harboring a grudge for some reason." He paused, "It's not really relevant to a case," then he sighed, his shoulders slightly sinking. "So, it should probably be put behind the dead guys faces." Placing the letter on her desk he put his hands in his pockets. "You should probably get back to that. It's pretty important. So," he waved as he turned, "I'll see you later."

He was halfway to the door when Angela called out, "Sweets, you should get back out in the dating scene. A good date night might be just what you need." He gave her a sincere smile of gratitude as he disappeared through her door.

* * *

"So have you read through the files yet? Have you come up with some psychoanalysis yet? Cause your silence is creeping me out. Can we discuss it yet?" Booth was eating his French fries as he drove. Dr. Wyatt sat in the passenger seat flipping through the file, silently reading the crime scene reports. Popping another fry in his mouth Booth sighed. "Fine, have it your way." He turned on the radio tapping the steering wheel and bobbing his head with the music, but when Dr. Wyatt gave him a meaningful glance he sighed and faded the music to his side of the vehicle.

* * *

Sweets groaned and put his head in his hands when he pulled into his parking space at his apartment building. Get back out into the dating scene huh? That was typical advice, you fall off the horse you get back up. But it was never that easy for him, he always invested so much of himself into his relationships. He hadn't just fallen off, he had fallen off and been bucked off and kicked in the face before he ever realized what was happening.

For Daisy to suddenly decide out of the blue like that that they needed to take a break, was completely unexpected. What had it been that drove her away that morning? Everything had been going to well he had thought. Then she started scream at him about how he was using her and that his game was up. He was so confused.

She had gotten a phone call that morning. That had to have been what caused this, but she wouldn't take any of his calls. Sighing he raised his head just in time to see the metal baseball bat crash through the window.

* * *

"Hey Angela!" She happily turned off the hologram as she decided that the appearance of Booth was a spectacular reason to take a coffee break. She absent mindedly picked up the letter that Sweets had left for her and left her office to meet Booth and Dr. Wyatt in the hall. "Angela, security told us that Sweets came to see you, is he still here?"

"Yeah, he said that he got a weird letter in the mail that he wanted me to look at," Angela froze as the sentence left her mouth and she realized the implications. Booth's posture changed dramatically, he was suddenly tense, on edge reaching for the envelope. Shocked Angel opened the letter, "He said that he wanted me to analyze the handwriting. To see if it was a client with a grudge." Pulling the page from the envelope she gasped and dropped it after reading the three words written. Dr. Wyatt snatched it from the air as Angela collapsed to the ground.

He held it carefully as he and Booth read the short message. Kneeling beside her Booth asked, "Angela, where is Sweets now? Is he still in the Jeffersonian?" She shook her head slowly.

"He said that it wasn't important to the case. That I should put the rest of the work first, then he left."

Booth's cell phone was instantly to his ear as he ran from the building. She could hear him yelling for a squad, any squad to be sent to Dr. Sweets apartment as fast as possible. Dr. Wyatt helped her stand and then they hurried to tell the others.

* * *

A/N: This chapter killed me, it just WOULDN'T be written! I wrote and re-wrote it tons of times before finally going with this version. I'm sorry that its an awful chapter and a big let down. I think the next chapter will be better! And it should be posted sooner, but I shouldn't make promises about that. This chapter has me whipped. T.T

On a happier note I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews that I got! I'd like to thank **Chrissy, Amdelodder, Anon, libertykid, boboskiwatin, Seletua, sweets_luv, Terrie, and Ana**.


End file.
